onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Gladius (Coliseum)
| Boss1 = | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 3200 | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3200 | Beli2 = 36054 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3200 | Beli3 = 32066 | Title3 = | Quest4 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 3200 | Beli4 = 36048 | Title4 = | Quest5 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 6300 | Beli5 = 43049 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Gladius Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Musshuru Team Builder Helper Finally a non zombie Colo :) Stage 1: Curiel + 5 grunts he is INT unit, so you can bring your best PSY team, mine is Tesoro with Legend Shanks He will blind you for 99 turns, but if you kill him first then the blind will be removed. My strategy is burst on 1st turn to kill him then kill the rest grunts slowly Cap: Tesoro Fr Cap: Legend Shanks Subs: Momonga + Cerebral PSY Stage 2: Enel Don't use healer here or he will paralyse for 10 turns and cut your HP Cap/Fr Cap: 2x QCK Law Subs: Raid Kiji, Vergo, TS Nami and Colo Kanjuro just avoid his 20% HP then you should be fine, he attack for 5k ish and below 20% HP will attack for 11k. You can go below 20% if you have more than 11K HP Stage 3: Rebecca She will despair captain for 5 turns, so use delayer here and if you kill the 2 animal behind, she will put counter stance. Counter is okay if you can kill her or else just don't attack. But here we will kill 1 animal then proceed to send her flying away. Cap/Fr Cap: 2x QCK Law Subs: Neo Kiji, Colo Killer, GPU, WB use WB and GPU, when despair gone then kill 1 animal then target her. Use all special then clear the stage. Stage 4: Zoro He will have auto attack per turn (2k ish) and he will attack for 5k per turn and 11k when below 50% HP Cap: Shiki Fr Cap: Fuji Subs: Diamante, Kidd, Any other STR Driven. Use Fuji special, when he at 50% then use Diamante then burst to kill him. Stage 5: Gladius Stage 3 you will encounter either Curiel, Rebecca and Enel, same strategy here. if you meet Rebecca then it's a pain since you cannot heal onward Stage 4 is Zoro with same strategy Stage 5 Gladius, will have debuff for special using (1 per turn) Cap/Fr Cap: QCK Law/Neko Subs: Diamante, WB, Colo Kanjuro, TS Nami I build this team to stand Shanks Ambush, that why TS Nami is there. If you don't have her you can use any other delayer like Leo Stage 4, since we cannot take much damage, use WB special, then Diamante, Use Neko + 1 QCK Law. Clear in 3 turns Enter Gladius, your Diamante extra attack should be there. Gladius have 5 grunts with 5 HP each, use delayer then target each grunt per attack (assuming all 5 combo) then Diamante extra attack will take care them. Attack him normally (assuming you still have high HP), he attack for 9k ish and every even turn he will cut HP by 30% and shuffle orb, so you only use Colo Kanjuro after he shuffle. then the next turn use QCK Law or boost. I usually bring his HP down by 30% first then preparing to burst him. Just take note that 30% HP cut and his attack 9K ish (sometimes I miscalculate and die , lol)